Isabella Rivers
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. '''Isabella Jo Rivers is a young and powerful "cambion", more commonly known as a half demon, half human hybrid. According to Castiel, her birth was prophesied and feared for many centuries before she was born. When she was born, demons was able to identify Isabella due to a birthmark on her arm which symbolized the mark of the devil. During a ritual that took place moments after her birth, Isabella was fed the blood of Lucifer as her first meal. Because she has Lucifer's blood in her system, Isabella is said to have a connection with him. Over the years, Isabella's abilities remained dormant. She began having night terrors of hell and its demons when she was only four, and shortly after that, she began experiencing hallucinations, many of which included Azazel constantly taunting Isabella into using her 'gifts'. One of her most violent hallucinations included a man turning into porcelain at her touch and shattering into a thousand pieces. Strange events were known to occur around Isabella such as lights flickering, fires starting and objects flying across the room. Isabella and her family were forced to move many times when religious people attempted to kill her. When Isabella was fifteen, demons were sent to find her and "bring her back home." Isabella had been babysitting at the time, so her mother got in the way and was viciously slaughtered. The death of her mother took a tragic toll on Isabella. Both her father and herself struggled to cope with the unfortunate lost, eventually growing distant after Isabella's therapist became possessed by a demon and began "warping" Isabella. After a fight that erupted between herself and her father, Isabella accidentally tapped into her demonic side and sent her father straight to hell. As a being not created by God, Isabella is considered an "unholy abomination" to angels and celestial beings alike. Her ability of (when at her full potential) destroying the Host of Heaven with a single word makes her an immense threat. She has a death sentence on her head that is enforced by the Host of Heaven which has resulted in Isabella going on the run. She is also on the run from demons despite them wanting Isabella at any cost. She has a very conflicting view on her beliefs towards angels and demons as a result of growing up in a religious environment; being taught that angels are there to guide and protect her, only to then have the entire Host of Heaven after her head. Although Isabella is very determined to be good and implies that her loyalty lies within humanity, she is known to be easily influenced by Lucifer, who claims that "he doesn't need to lie to her/trick her". However, the connection she has with him has also been said to play a part in his influence over Isabella. Biography the prophecy : "Twenty five years ago, on the 6th of June, 6am in the morning, a baby girl with a mark on her body was born. News of the girl's birth reached The Heavens, for this was a moment that had been feared for centuries. Scripture had foretold of the girl's arrival, and suddenly, the inevitable countdown to doom had begun ..." : —Chuck's entry on Isabella in the Winchester Gospel It had been foretold in scripture for thousands of years that a child born with the mark of the devil embedded on their flesh, would be destined to become the first cambion: a half human half demon hybrid. This child would be the first of their kind and therefore their powers, unlimited. In 1972, a demon called Azazel possessed a priest at St. Mary's Convent and kills eight nuns in the chapel. Through a dead nun, he is able to speak to Lucifer, who tells him that he needs Lilith to break The 66 Seals that hold him captive. Lucifer tells Azazel he needs to find two very special children: one of which is required to bare the symbol of the devil, a birthmark so to speak, on their flesh. The latter being Isabella, whom Lucifer believed would possess the power to help free him from his cage. A year before Isabella was born, her parents, Ian and Kate were suffering some marriage problems and decided to split up. Several months later, Kate fell very ill and was on her death bed. One day, while Ian was visiting Kate, a stranger appeared and offered him a deal. The deal was that the stranger would be able to make Kate better if within the year the stranger was able to pay a short visit to see how things were going. Ian agreed, thinking nothing of it, and the next day, Kate was healed. He was overjoyed, and didn't stop to think twice about the unusual stranger who had payed him a visit. A few days later, Kate discovered that she was with child, which puzzled her completely because she hadn't been with anyone in the past few months. Nevertheless, she quickly came to love the child growing inside of her. Strange events occurred throughout the pregnancy such as Kate experiencing nose bleeds and intense abdominal pains, however doctors were never able to find an exact cause. Too Ian and Kate's relief she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom they decided to call Isabella Jo Rivers. A demon possessing one of the doctors at the hospital, took Isabella away from her parents to clean her up and in doing so, was able to identify the mark of the devil on her arm: which was embedded into her flesh like a birthmark. A small ritual was done mark Isabella as the first cambion. After the ritual was complete, Isabella was fed a few drops of demon blood, Lucifer's blood to be precise, as her first meal. Once Isabella was "marked", she was then returned to her parents, both of whom were completely unaware of the ritual events that took place moments after her birth. early life Isabella was treasured dearly by both of her parents. They adored her endlessly and were both exceptionally protective over her. She was their little miracle, as she literally brought the family back together again. Ian and Kate had discussed the possibility of having more children in the future, however they were perfectly happy with just Isabella. As she grew up, Isabella was said to be quiet beautiful: possessing innocent, almost angelic features. The Rivers were also deeply religious. They went to church every sunday, took Isabella to sunday school and prayed before meals. Roughly around the time Isabella was four, she began having dreams of a man with yellow eyes: Azazel. At first they were nightmares that resulted in Isabella waking up and running into her parent's bed, however when the dreams became more intense, she was then taken to a therapist. The therapist that Kate and Ian took their daughter to was in fact a hunter named John Winchester. John had been desperately trying to find any source of information on the demon that killed his wife, and when he learnt of a little girl who had been having nightmares about Azazel, he decided to pay a visit. Through Isabella, John was able to get some of his information on Azazel. Over the years, Isabella's nightmares got worse, and by the time she was seven she began experiencing night terrors of hell. These were unlike any other regular night terrors. She screamed her way through her sleep most nights, especially when those nightmares of hers included visions of horribly deformed monsters. She was once again sent to a therapist, who in the end gave Isabella some dream suppressant pills that would hopefully stop the nightmares. It worked to some degree, and Isabella was finally able to get her life on track. Although the nightmares stopped, Isabella began to hallucinate, with the majority of her hallucinations including the demon with the yellow eyes. Azazel would take pride in tormenting Isabella, claiming that she was very ''special and that he had big plans for her. Isabella tried her best to ignore Azazel but each time she pretended he wasn't there he would make Isabella "see" things. One of her most violent hallucinations took place on the subway train with her mother: she watched as someone on the train turned into porcelain at her touch and shattered into a thousand pieces. It was a very traumatic sight for Isabella, which left the poor girl screaming. Azazel would pressure Isabella into using her abilities. He knew Isabella better than she knew herself, and knew exactly which buttons to push. On one occasion, Azazel angered Isabella to the point where she accidentally used her powers on her mother, causing Kate to take a violent tumble down the staircase and break her leg in two places. Kate suffered a head injury during the fall, and therefore had no recollection of the events prior to falling, or that it was her daughter responsible for the freak accident. After Kate's "accident", Isabella felt an incredibly amount of guilt for what she did, and also an incredible amount of rage towards Azazel who made it happen. She tried to attack him using her abilities but because she was very young at the time and her powers weren't fully developed, Isabella wasn't able to kill him. Odd events began occurring around Isabella, mainly when she experienced any heightened sense of emotion; lights would flicker, power would shut down, fires would start, objects would fly across the room and glass would shatter. These bizarre events grew more extreme the more Isabella got older. One day at school when Isabella was being tormented by one of the school bullies, she accidentally caused a pair of scissors to fly over and stab the bully in the neck, killing them instantly. One other event included a repair man taking a violent tumble down the stair case, causing his head to rotate a full 180 degrees. As much as these events greatly horrified Isabella, Azazel would always praise her. Teenage Years As Isabella grew older, her dreams and hallucinations only got worst. She desperately wanted to be like everyone else - go to school, live a normal life, just be a girl - but that proved to be unsuccessful when she entered high school. She became the center of attention as Isabella would often talk and respond to someone that wasn't there. She was bullied horribly, labeled names such as "freak" and "weirdo". When the hallucinations got worse, Isabella was pulled out of school for weeks at a time. She couldn't focus on work without worrying when the next hallucination was going to come. Isabella was taken back to the therapist once again where she received numerous sessions. Eventually she was taken out of school and home schooled. Kate tried to comfort her daughter as best she could though it was Ian who told Isabella to grow up and stop acting like a child, claiming that "she was too old to still have an imaginary friend". Although Isabella was upset to be pulled out of school, she felt some relief knowing that she didn't have to deal with the mean remarks and odd stares she would get from her peers. She hoped one less thing to worry about would give her more of a chance to focus on her school work. She was surprisingly able to develop an easy work schedule with her parents. She quickly became obsessed with the work as a desperate, almost pleading attempt, to ignore the haunted whispers she heard on a daily basis. Being home schooled took the stress off Isabella somewhat, as she didn't have to worry about suffering a hallucination in front of her school peers and them snickering at her, although that didn't mean she feared the hallucinations any less. For a while Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 SEASON 10 SEASON 11 Name Trivia *Isabella seems to share some traits with Lilith. **Isabella is the first cambion and Lilith is the first demon created. **Both are blondes ***However, this is merely an assumption given that Lilith's 'chosen vessels' (seen on screen) have mostly been blonde females, with the exception of one dark haired young girl. *It was speculated that Isabella was the daughter of Lucifer due to the fact her true father is unknown and the antichrist is generally written in biblical literature as the child of Satan, as well as Isabella possessing some rather angelic physical traits despite her cambion nature, however this hasn't been acknowledged. *Her powers can cover several miles in an expanding circle of her location, creating a significant area of effect. *Isabella's birth day represents the number of the devil; she was born on the 6th day of the 6th month at 6am in the morning (666). *In Season 3, Gordon Walker mistakenly believes Sam Winchester is the Antichrist, stating several times his belief that Sam isn't human. *Isabella and Sam similar in that they are believed to be evil and aid Lucifer. **Both Isabella and Sam desperately try to make the right decisions in life and both hold onto their faith. *Isabella is a cambion which is a demon/human hybrid, just like a nephilim is a human/angel hybrid and a archnephilim is a human/archangel hybrid. *In the future that Zachariah threw Dean to, the entire Host of Heaven inexplicably vanished, and while future Dean said they just left, it's possible that Lucifer could've actually used Isabella to wipe them all out. However, it is also possible that the angels did just leave to another planet, among other possibilities. *As Lucifer has been released a second time, Isabella gains more power the longer he walks the earth. However given Lucifer's current unknown state after the battle with The Darkness it is assumed that her powers have weakened/are not able to reach their full potential. *Isabella is often seeing wearing a golden cross around her neck which some may find as ironic given her Antichrist status. *Isabella was briefly mentioned in John Winchester's Journal. **Her cambion nature wasn't acknowledged, and she was instead just written down as a young girl who claimed to see, as well as have nightmares about, a man with yellow eyes. ***John was able to get some of his information on Azazel through Isabella. Tropes Category:Caity95 Category:Female OC Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:SPN OC Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural OC